


Down Feathers

by galaxymoth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Wing AU, i even have drawing of them, i guess, i hope you guys are excited, this is going to be fun and im excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymoth/pseuds/galaxymoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was born with a condition that kept his wings from developing completely, but he wasn't going to let that stop him! And he wasn't going to let Kageyama Tobio stop him either! Or, was he just trying to help him get even higher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let The Sky Bring You Down

The sky is a wide blue expanse, filled with tiny dots that could be identified as people flying far overhead. On the ground, a child sits. He could be no more than five, and smile comparable to the sun sits on his face. His small, downy wings are extended, feathers occasionally falling off when a strong wind blows. He closes his eyes and falls back, the innocent giggles of a child float through the air, and then the voice of a mother calling her son back inside. The redheaded boy jumps up and scurries back to his home on the top of a hill. He’ll return to his spot again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until the summer comes to an end and his first year of school begins. From that day on, he will watch as all the other children’s wings grow and their sleek, flying feathers grow in. He will sit and watch, and slowly look at his own wings. They grow with him, very slowly, and by the age of nine they stop growing at all. His flight feathers never replace his down. His mother and father will take him to a doctor, and he will be diagnosed with a relatively rare disorder. His wings will not develop correctly. They will not grow past that state. The boy will never be able to fly. That doesn't mean he would somehow attempt. That doesn't mean he won’t find his own way.

  
  


Hinata smiled up at the sky on his first day of high school, his wings are folded tight against his back, his feathers a little ruffled from excitement. This was his new start. High school! There was so much he could do here, so many new opportunities. He could meet new people, make new friends, or at least just make friends at all. He didn't exactly have that many friends in his middle school, and since now he was going to a school out of his zone, the few friends he had were gone. This was his new start. He would just try to be as normal as possible. He would keep a smile on his face and his head held high. He was just as strong as everyone else. He might be small, and he might not be able to fly, but he was strong.

Or at least he thought he was until he walked into the school and saw everyone’s beautiful wings. He’d always wondered what his would have been like if they had developed. He hoped they would have been huge with the sleekest of feathers. He would have been great at flying. His father was after all, and his mother always said he was just like his dad. He took one last look at his short, peach colored, fluffy feathers and took a deep breath before diving into the crowded hallways. He weaved through the crowded group of teenagers, and had to dodge some of the teen’s that were extending their wings to show of their newly developed pin feathers to their friends. This was the peak of wing development. This is when every finally could fly to their best abilities. Their wings were ready to take on the strongest current. Hinata was jealous of all of them, and his heart was bitter about it.

He finally made it to his classroom and ducked inside, taking a seat close to the window and placing his bag onto the floor. He stared out the window, watching other teenagers mess around in the sky. He wished he could join them. He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes and he looked away, his own small wings fluttering a little bit. He furiously wiped at his eyes and then sat up straight. He was strong. He didn't need to fly to be strong. He didn't need wings to be amazing. He was amazing in his own ways, and he knew that. He just needed to find a way to show everyone else, and he had a plan. He just needed to keep himself together. He had a plan.

Or at least he had a plan until he found himself in the doorway of the gym, his volleyball shoes in his hands and his feathers ruffling due to nervousness. He’d always liked volleyball, and he’d always been GOOD at volleyball. Him and his dad would play when he was younger and he used to try and get his friends to play with him during middle school. Most of the time he just ended up all alone though. He didn't want to be alone anymore though, and that’s he was going to join the volleyball team! He wouldn't have to be alone! He could have team mates and it would be fun because he loved volleyball and they loved volleyball and --

Oh he ran into someone.

Oh this someone was pretty tall… And scary looking… He looked mad… Was he mad? Shit, he was mad.

“Uuuuhhhh, hi! Are you joining the volleyball club too? I think it’ll be really fun and everything, um, weren't you in the class down the hall from mine? I think I saw you when I was bringing some papers in there! I don’t know you’re name though, but I guess that’s obvious. Do you know any of the team memb-- Hey wait! It’s rude to walk away when someone’s talking to you, you know!”

“Not like you were going to let me get a word in anyway.”  
Rude… But hey! No comment about his wings! That was usually the first thing people said to him. At this stage in their lives, teenagers lived for their wings. If you had really nice wings, everyone liked you… You were like… Ten times prettier or more handsome to everyone around you.

Hinata walked a little farther into the gym and looked at the guy he had been talking to before. He had huge, sleek black wings. They were so dark that they almost made it appear as though no light reflected on them, which was kind of scary… But in a way beautiful. Hinata blushed at the thought and cleared his throat before looking away. He was trying out for the volleyball team, making new friends. That jerk obviously wasn't going to be his friend no matter how pretty his wings were, and that was obvious.

 

The rest of the team filed in not too long after… Well, not the rest of the team, but a few members. The captain and his co-captain, a guy who wouldn’t stop making weird faces and his feathers seemed to be eternally ruffled, and two more new members, one of whom seemed to be an even bigger ass than the black winged guy had been.

Speaking of that guy, they had been in the gym for fifteen minutes and he hadn't even said another word to Hinata! Did he already hate him just for bumping into him? How tragic… Well all these guys were cooler anyway! Maybe…

`Try-outs went fast, everyone made the team, and Hinata learned everyone’s names. The black wing guy was Kageyama, and the captain was Daichi, he also had big black wings, but his weren't as sleek as Kageyama’s. The co-captain, who was the only one who had really spoken to Hinata the whole afternoon, was Sugawara (Suga for short!) and he had average sized, smooth, silvery white wings with black flecks. They were really pretty, just like he was. The weird face guy was Tanaka. He was loud. Hinata liked him. He liked his energy. He had cheered when Hinata did something right, which didn't happen often, so the redhead really appreciated it.

The last two were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They seemed inseparable really, which was funny considering that their personalities were really different. Yamaguchi seemed to be relatively sweet and considerate while Tsukishima was....

“Hey, you got a feather on my shoe.” His voice was so flat. It sounded like he didn't care about anything at all. “Oh wait, that’s not a feather… That look’s like something that would fall out of the scrapbook my mother made when I was a baby. How could that have gotten here?” Hinata’s feathers fluffed up a little, which looked relatively pathetic, and he sent a glare up at the blonde.

Comments on his wings hit hard though. Sure, he’d heard them a lot in middle school, so you’d think he’d get used to it, but… He knew he was strong and no one would believe him because of his stupid wings. It was so aggravating. Why did wings have to mean everything to everyone else.

“It’s not like yours are much better.” Another flat voice, Kageyama was walking up. “Look’s like you could blind someone if the light hit them right. Two shiny. Too oily. You might want to get that checked out.” It looked like Yamaguchi was trying not to laugh and Tsukishima just looked all over incredibly offended. Hinata looked up at Kageyama and then snickered a little as Tsuki stormed off. Did Kageyama just try to defend him?

He looked up at the taller boy, who wasn’t looking at him, and then tried to speak to him again. “Hey, thanks I guess, but I could have handled that! He’s not that scary!”

“You were taking too long to think of a comeback.” And then he walked away. Again. What was up with this guy and walking away from what could be a great conversation! Hinata’s downy feathers ruffled again and he stormed out of the gym. No matter if that guy did back him up, he was still rude and intolerable. Hinata would become friends with everyone on the team, even Tsukishima, before he became friends with that guy.

“Don’t forget to bring in your physical forms! We can’t let you on the team without those!” Suga called, and that was the last thing Hinata heard before the door closed behind him. This was his new beginning and he wouldn't let Kageyama bring him down. 


	2. Birds Of A Feather ...

Kageyama was always alone. No one had the patience to deal with him, he guessed. He was short tempered, kind of a smart ass, and acted like he was better than everyone else. He didn’t actually think that way, of course, it was just… Something about the way he carried himself made people think that. He was just… So used to being alone that everything else was almost confusing. He thought he had friends when he was younger, but that wasn’t really an actuality. Now, he was still alone. He stood in the center of the gym in the morning, he had gotten there early for morning practice, and he stood in front of the net and stared with a blank expression.

He was thinking. He was thinking about everything he hated about himself, when he heard a voice behind him. “Hey! You’re here early too! Will you toss to me?”

 

Sure, Hinata had said he would befriend everyone else before he even tried to talk to Kageyama, but this was too great of an opportunity! Someone for him to actually practice with! He’d never had that before! His wings stuck out a little bit and his eyes were shining with excitement. Kageyama turned to look at the other boy, a volleyball held in his hands and a slight frown appearing on his face. “... Why?”

“Because there’s no one else here! It’ll be fun!” Hinata just looked so pure as he talked, he looked so happy. It made Kageyama’s chest hurt.

“....... I’ll toss to you once… It’s not like you’ll be able to hit it though.” Of course he wouldn’t be able to hit it. There was a reason his last team hated him.

“AWESOME !!!”

 

And it all happened so fast. He tossed, and there was a sound. The sound of a ball making contact with a hand, a call of excitement, and then the sound of the ball hitting the floor. Kageyama hadn’t even been looking. He just turned and the redhead was grinning at him and everything was spinning in his head… He… “Oh.” He said, his wings drooping a little bit. This boy was amazing and beautiful and Kageyama refused to let himself think things like that. He stood up as straight as he could. “You’re receives suck. You should work on those instead dumbass.” And with that, he stalked off, wiping at his cheeks as he went. He didn’t need to be left alone by someone else.

Hinata was still staring at his hand, reveling in the feeling of everything. That had been so fun. He didn’t even care that Kageyama had walked away again. “Paaaah.” He whispered, trying to voice the way his heart felt. He looked up and watched as Kageyama made his way into the locker rooms to calm himself down. It wouldn’t be too bad… He could be his friend… Maybe he would just… Have try a little harder.

 

Kageyama was confused. He was always confused as of late. Volley ball practice was always bizarre for him now. Hinata always wanted him to toss to him, he was always talking to him, he was always THERE. He started following him when he walked away after a few weeks. He was constantly next to him, constantly talking, there was always just this little ball of fire right next to him. He hated it, maybe. Possibly. Probably. Maybe it was just different. It took him a while but… He started to talk back. They’d only known each other for two weeks… And Kageyama was afraid.

Hinata was excited. Kageyama didn’t say much, and most of what he said was either rude or sarcastic, but Hinata liked hearing him. He’d realized that Kageyama didn’t just walk away from him, but everyone. It was like he was afraid of communication. He wanted to get him to talk to him. So he started chasing him, and chasing him, and talking, and talking. It took a week before Kageyama really even started listening. He still barely reacted though… But Hinata didn’t care.

 

It was the second week into their high school careers of volleyball that they met the other two members of the team in rather exciting way. In other words, someone tried to through a volleyball at Tanaka through the window and Tanaka thought it would be a great idea to use Hinata as a human shield. Perfect plan. 100% chance of success. Hinata got hit in the face and almost passed out really, and Kageyama was making his way across the court with his wings fluffing up when suddenly you heard, “DAMN I MISSED!” from outside and then the doors were flung open and in walked the little devil himself, Nishinoya Yuu.

Tanaka set the woozy Hinata on the floor to be fussed over by Sugawara (and lowkey by Kageyama from a distance, but then the black winged teen just took to glaring at the team member who had caused this). The two were jumping around in circles with their wings extended, shouting at the top of their lungs before laughing and hugging. Another man, who had been hiding in the doorway, walked in after the display came to an end and quietly waved at Daichi, who looked relatively satisfied to see the two of them again.

“Nishinoya, how have you been feeling? This isn’t going to happen again, right?”

“To be perfectly honest, I make no promises.” The tall guy who was now standing behind Noya, Asahi was his name, looked incredibly offended at this response.

“But Yuu, you promised ME that it wouldn’t happen again… You said you wouldn’t get into another fight, and I thought you meant it this time…” The smaller one just kinda smiled up at Asahi, laughing quietly and patting the brunet’s cheek.

“Shhhhhhhh, don’t tell Daichi these things.”

“Daichi already knew.” The captain said, with his hands on his hips. “It’s not like it wasn’t an easy assumption, and besides, Tanaka can’t keep a secret.”

“Oops--” Noya was already on him, screeching and flapping his wings as he tackled his best friend to the ground.

 

Hinata was more together now, so Suga had left his side and Kageyama had inched closer, watching the way the redhead’s expressions changed as he watched the interactions of the team. It was when he noticed Noya’s wings though that he finally stood up, leaving the other behind to rush up to him. “Your wing!!!” He said, not sure what else to say and too excited to think it through. It probably sounded offensive, but he didn’t really understand that at the moment.

Noya turned to look up at Hinata from where he had Tanaka pinned to the ground and had been in the middle of trying to spit on his face. He swallowed his spit and then looked over his shoulder at his wings, extending them slightly. They were two toned, black on the top and a muted yellow orange on the underside. One of them was much shorter than the other, and multiple feathers were missing from it. That wing looked like it had been through hell. “Hmmm? Yeah, I fucked it up pretty bad, huh?” He looked at the new member again with a grin on his face before allowing his best friend to escape so he could stand up.

“You’re one of the new members right?” He leaned around to look at Hinata’s wings, not commenting at all but instead just smiling at him. “I bet you’re strong. Daaaaiiichiiiiiiiii, let’s do a practice match!” He turned on his heels and ran over to the captain, Asahi walking behind him and saying how they all needed to warm up and stretch first.

Hinata was astounded. There was another member of the team who couldn’t fly, but was so proud of himself. He didn’t care that one of his wings was useless, he was content with who he was, or at least that’s how it seemed. He turned and looked up at Kageyama, who was staring down at him with a confused expression and looked away once they made direct eye contact.

“Let’s practice together!” Hinata chirped, dragging the other boy back toward the volleyball net while the other’s disappeared to warm up separately. For once, the taller didn’t even bother to resist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can check out some other stuff about this fic (like drawings of how their wings look) on my blog http://saturdayprince.tumblr.com/ as well as on my art blog http://spacetar.tumblr.com/
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ! <3
> 
> not as proud of this one as the first,,, but i just needed to get all the boys introduced and get kageyama to an point where hinata liked him a little ahahah ;v; the next one is where things will get more fun !


	3. Don't Leave My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are getting gay

As much as Kageyama would like to proclaim otherwise, it didn’t take much longer for him and Hinata to become completely inseparable. It wasn’t like how it was the first month or so where the redhead would just be following him round and he would just deal with it, but now he seeked Hinata out in a crowd. They ate lunch together, they practiced together after school, they laughed together and acted like they had known each other for years when in all actuality it had only been a month and a half.

Kageyama liked not being alone. He liked having someone who was always standing at his side. He liked having someone to listen to so that he didn’t have to listen to his own thoughts. All he ever used to think of was how terrible he was, and how his old team members had every right to abandon him, but now Hinata was always there, and he didn’t seem to be leaving him any time soon. Together, their skill increased at an incredible pace, and so did their attitudes. Kageyama seemed less grouchy to everyone aside from Tsukishima, who he seemed to hold an incredible grudge toward, and Hinata was even more social and proud of himself. It was like he was determined not to let his wings keep him down, and Kageyama was helping to hold him up. Neither of them even realized it though. They didn’t even realize how close they had become in such a short period of time.

Hinata realized after an incident occurred involving Kageyama, and it was an event that would repeat frequently throughout their time together in high school. Teenagers were cruel, and both of them knew that. They would make fun of Hinata’s wings, and how Kageyama always looked so angry and didn’t talk to anyone aside from companion. They were both experts at blocking out the rude comments that were thrown at them, but Kageyama had never experienced someone talking bad about his friend. He’d never realized just how angry he could get.

And the guy who was making fun of Hinata didn’t realize how hard of a punch the black haired boy could throw.

Kageyama had ended up with detention and Hinata had panicked because ‘it was all his fault’ and had been waiting outside of the door for Kageyama to get out. He’d apologized profusely when the black winged teen walked out of the door, looking as bored as he always did, and Kageyama just gently hit him over the head and told him to shut up as they started walking home.

After that, people seemed to be a little wary around the two of them, and girls started watching them as if they were searching for evidence of something. Of course, the two oblivious boys couldn’t care less. Hinata was too busy chatting away about how his little sister’s feather’s were already starting to show and how it was so exciting for his entire family. Kageyama was too busy listening to the chatterbox with the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. He didn’t realize he smiled a lot more than he used to.

 

Suga liked watching the two boys interact from far away, because he could tell there was something going on there that the two first years couldn’t see yet. He smiled up at Daichi as he sat next to him during their lunch break, gazing at the boys from afar. “You know, we only fall in love once. You mate for life.” He mumbled, leaning his head against Daichi’s shoulder.

“Mhmm…” The dark haired teen said, looking down at Suga with a light pink dusting his cheeks. “What brings that up Koushi?”

“Ahh, nothing, nothing.” He hummed, still looking out at the boys with a found expression. They reminded him of some fond memories.

 

That afternoon was the first time Kageyama had ever had someone over to his house. Hinata was so enthusiastic about everything and wanted to look at everything they passed on the walk there and he wanted to look at everything inside his friend’s house. He had something to say about every single picture he saw and every piece of furniture and it took Kageyama a good fifteen minutes before he could even get the energetic red head into his bedroom.

The room wasn’t particularly messy but it also wasn’t particularly clean. Long, black feathers were occasionally laying on the floor and the bed wasn’t made. There were probably three different volleyballs in there room, all of which were in different conditions, showing how often they had been used.   
“Sit in here, dumbass. I’m gonna go take a shower.”   
Hinata just nodded, watching Kageyama exit before he slowly moved to flop down on the other teen’s bed. His small wings extended as he nuzzled his face into the pillows, vaguely recognizing the scent of his friend in the back of his mind. At this point, it was a comforting smell. It was a smell his brain had already managed to connect to friendship and protection and by the time Kageyama had gotten back from taking his shower, the scent had lulled Hinata to sleep.

He didn’t have the heart to wake the boy up, and he wasn’t really thinking when he slowly slid into the bed next to Hinata, gazing at him with curiosity in his eyes. He’d never been this close to someone before. Hinata smelled like sweat and something sweet, something warm and happy. He smelled like sunshine. Kageyama didn’t mean to fall asleep either, but of course he did. It was possibly the deepest sleep he’d had in a while too, because for the first time he wasn’t plagued with nightmares. For the first time, all he had was happy dreams and the smell of sunshine.

  
Kageyama’s mother found them, but didn’t wake them up. She had known about Kageyama’s friend for a while, but never had the chance to meet him, but when she opened the door and saw a little bundle of orange laying beneath her son’s wings, which curled around him protectively, she knew that she already loved him. She stood in the doorway for a moment, her own sleek black wings relaxed as she gazed at the sleeping boys. Her son was happy now, and it was all thanks to that Hinata boy. She was grateful. Slowly, she eased the door shut, careful not to wake them up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can check out some other stuff about this fic (like drawings of how their wings look) on my blog http://saturdayprince.tumblr.com/ as well as on my art blog http://spacetar.tumblr.com/
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ! <3
> 
> this took me too long to write im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> you can check out some other stuff about this fic (like drawings of how their wings look) on my blog http://saturdayprince.tumblr.com/ as well as on my art blog http://spacetar.tumblr.com/
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ! <3
> 
> also i didn't really bother to go back and edit it, but i probably will before i post the second chapter, so im sorry if there were a lot of mistakes ;v;


End file.
